


Und ich wart' nicht...

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Coping, Drama, F/M, M/M, Self-Discovery, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Jiraiya ist auf Reisen. Wovor er flieht, was er sucht, ...und ob er es findet.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Und ich wart' nicht...

UND ICH WART` NICHT…

-  
-  
-

Die Straße wand sich vorbei an sanften Hügeln, die spärlich mit vertrockneten Gräsern übersät waren. Regen hatte dieser Teil der Erde schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Keine Wolke bot Schutz vor der gnadenlosen Mittagshitze und kein Baum war weit und breit in Sicht. Tiefe Risse zogen sich durch den steinigen Boden und jeder meiner Schritte wirbelte Staub auf.

Ich sah an mir hinunter und wusste, dass ich ein heißes Bad bitter nötig hatte. Eine kalte Dusche wäre in diesem Augenblick sogar noch willkommener gewesen. Oder Regen. Sanfte Wassertropfen, die meine Haut streicheln wie die butterweichen Küsse eines jungen Mädchens. Ich merkte, dass ich zu lange in der Sonne gewesen war.

Meine klägliche Begleitung bestand aus einem Kuhhirten und einem alten Weib auf der Durchreise. Der Hirte konnte nicht älter gewesen sein als zwanzig Jahre. Er hatte seinen verbeulten Strohhut tief in sein Gesicht gezogen und zog eine hölzerne Karre hinter sich her, vollgepackt mit Lebensmitteln, die er im letzten Dorf gegen seine zwei letzten Kühe eingetauscht hatte. Er sprach so gut wie nie. Das alte Weib dafür umso mehr. Sie erzählte die ganze Zeit davon, ihren Enkel in den Graslanden besuchen zu wollen. Ich hatte längst aufgegeben, ihr zu erklären, dass sie in die falsche Richtung lief.

Ich hoffte, die beiden an der nächsten Weggabelung los zu werden. Mir war auf meinen langen Reisen nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Es gab so vieles, worüber ich nachdenken, so vieles, das ich herausfinden musste, doch immer wenn ich versuchte, mich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, schweiften meine Gedanken ab und ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich in einem schäbigen Wirtshaus wieder, mit meiner fünften Flasche Sake in der Hand und einer Hure zwischen meinen Beinen… Ich schien mich an dieses Leben erschreckend gut gewöhnt zu haben.

An der nächsten Kreuzung war ich schließlich derjenige, der zurückfiel und einen anderen Weg einschlug als meine kurzzeitigen Gefährten. Zwar hätte mich der Weg geradeaus schneller an mein Ziel gebracht, doch der Weg nach rechts versprach nach ein paar Kurven in dieselbe Richtung zu führen. Und täte er es nicht, konnte ich immer noch umkehren. Oder einfach ganz woanders mein Glück versuchen. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob die Fährte, die ich verfolgte, sich nicht erneut als Fehlschlag entpuppte? Das Land war so groß und mein Informationsspektrum viel zu klein.

Im spärlichen Schatten eines vertrockneten Busches legte ich eine kurze Rast ein. Ich schnallte meinen schweren Rucksack ab und begutachtete die Vorräte, die ich im letzten Dorf gekauft hatte, durch welches mich mein Weg vor zwei oder drei Tagen geführt hatte. Viel war nicht mehr übrig, und da ich nicht wusste, wann mich mein Glück das nächste Mal in die Zivilisation zurückführte, setzte ich meinen Weg mit knurrendem Magen fort.

Mein Glück war mir auf merkwürdige Weise hold. Keine zwei Stunden war ich wieder unterwegs als mich mein Weg über einen steilen Hügel führte und ich in einem Tal dahinter eine kleine Stadt entdeckte, noch halb verborgen in dunstiger Ferne. Sie versprach groß genug zu sein für ein eigenes Badehaus und eine halbwegs passable Taverne. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt und erreichte die ersten Häuser noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung.

„Sie müssen weit gereist sein“, rief der dickbäuchige Wirt mir zu, nachdem ich mich mit letzter Kraft in das nächstgelegene Gasthaus geschleppt und mir notdürftig den Staub von den Kleidern geklopft hatte. Der Schankraum war mit dunklem Holz bekleidet, die Tische standen dicht an dicht und waren zu dieser Zeit des Tages vollbesetzt. Die Luft war warm und stickig und der Lärmpegel ließ normale Konversationen kaum zu. Doch nichtsdestotrotz konnte ich mir in diesem Moment keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen.

Ich ließ mich auf einem Hocker an der Theke nieder. „Allerdings“, antwortete ich dem Wirt knapp. „Ich hätte gerne einen Krug Sake. Und ein Zimmer für ein oder zwei Nächte.“ Der Wirt teilte mir mit, dass er ausgebucht sei, doch wie so viele von seiner Sorte war der Mann leicht zu bestechen. Ich trank meinen Krug Sake und danach einen zweiten und lauschte den Gesprächsfetzen, die an mein Ohr drangen, in der Hoffnung auf eine interessante Information, irgendeinen Hinweis wie meine Reise weitergehen sollte. Ich schnappte die verschiedensten Gerüchte auf und erfuhr sehr viele Dinge, die mich nichts angingen. So wie immer. „Was treibt Euch in diese Gegend?“, fragte mich der Wirt irgendwann, aus Neugierde oder Höflichkeit, vielleicht sogar getrieben von Mitleid für diesen so verloren wirkenden Mann, der seinen Becher umklammerte, als hinge sein Leben daran. Es war immer dasselbe.

„Ich führe Recherchen“, antwortete ich. „Für einen Roman… Einen Liebesroman“, fügte ich hinzu, als der Mann eine entsprechende Frage stellte. „Sagen Sie, gibt es hier irgendein Zimmermädchen, das meine Kleider waschen und trocknen kann?“

Der Wirt beteuerte die Selbstverständlichkeit dieser Dienstleistung und brüllte einen Namen quer durch den Raum. „Shae!“, rief er und prompt eilte eine der Kellnerinnen aus dem hinteren Teil herbei.

Ich blickte mich zu ihr um und maß sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Unter dem weiten Kleid und der Schürze zeichnete sich ein wohlgeformter Körper ab. Lange Beine, schätzte ich, und, was für mich von noch größerer Bedeutung war, eine Oberweite, die sich sehen lassen konnte. Ihr Gesicht unter dem kurzen, blonden Haarschopf war nichts Besonderes, doch als unsere Blicke sich trafen, schenkte sie mir ein Lächeln, das für ihre sonst so reizlosen Züge entschädigte. Shae… Der Wirt erklärte knapp, was von ihr verlangt wurde und ich hörte mich selbst sagen, sie könne doch heute Nacht zu meinem Zimmer kommen und sich meine Kleider abholen. Sie willigte ein und warf mir einen langen und vielsagenden Blick zu, der mir versicherte, dass ich die Nacht nicht alleine verbringen musste.

Shaes Nähe ließ mich meine Sorgen für ein paar Stunden vergessen, doch als die Laken wieder abgekühlt waren wand ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung und entzündete am Tisch eine Kerze, um an meinem Roman zu arbeiten. Ich hatte den Wirt in dieser Hinsicht nicht belogen, auch wenn das Verfassen eines Buches bei Weitem nicht das primäre Ziel meiner Reise darstellte. Es war ein netter Zeitvertreib, welcher mir gleichzeitig dabei half, die Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten, die ich auf meiner bisherigen Reise gesammelt hatte.

>Einsame Rose, welk und müde… Leeres, leeres Glas…< war alles, das ich schrieb, und das war noch nicht mal ein Bestandteil meines Buches. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um den Anfang eines Liedes, das ich vor ein paar Tagen (Wochen? Monaten?) von einem alten Fischermann aufgeschnappt hatte. Er hatte es halb betrunken und mit rauchiger Stimme vor sich hingesungen, und die Melancholie dieses Anblicks hatte sich mir ins Gedächtnis gebrannt. Ich hatte mich in diesem Augenblick beinahe genauso verloren gefühlt wie er.

>Alles bezahlt… Der Rest war Liebe, doch die…< Doch die liegt längst im Grab… Ich war nicht fähig, den Satz zu Ende zu schreiben, und das ärgerte mich. Ich hatte geglaubt, die lange Reise hätte mich abgehärtet, zumindest ein wenig stärker gemacht, doch es schien sich rein gar nichts geändert zu haben. Verärgert klappte ich das Buch zu und löschte die Kerze. Ich überlegte für einen Augenblick, mich zurück zu Shae zu legen, meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte zu schlingen und endlich einmal Ruhe zu finden, doch nachdem der Liebesakt vollbracht war, hatte ich niemals das Bedürfnis an Ort und Stelle zu verweilen. Also streifte ich mir meine – noch immer von Staub und Schweiß steifen – Kleider über und zog leise die Zimmertüre auf, um die Treppen hinunter in den Schankraum zu nehmen, den ich um diese Uhrzeit natürlich dunkel und leer vorfand. Also ging ich weiter, hinaus aus der Eingangstür und die Straße hinunter, auf der Suche nach einer Bar, die zu dieser Stunde noch geöffnet hatte.

Fündig wurde ich nicht. Natürlich nicht. War ich denn immer noch Konohas buntes Treiben gewohnt? Das musste aufhören!

Ich erinnerte mich noch zu gut an die Stadt, in der ich meine Jugend verbracht hatte. An den großen Felsen mit den eingemeißelten Gesichtern der Hokage. An den Fluss und die breite, gewundene Geschäftsstraße, an die Akademie und den Verwaltungssitz, an den immer blauen Himmel, an die Geräusche von Gelächter und Kunais, die sich trafen, an den dunklen Wald, in dem die Shuunin- Prüfungen abgehalten werden, an die Angst die ich dort hatte, an Orochimaru und Tsunade, an mein Versagen, an das leise Rascheln der Blätter im Wind, an den Sonnenschein… Und an die Nacht… An die Dunkelheit. Jedes Mal, wenn ich an Konoha dachte, wurde die Erinnerung getrübt von den Vorfällen, die mich dazu zwangen, der Stadt den Rücken zu kehren. Ich wollte es endlich vergessen, doch gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass alleine Verbitterung mir dabei helfen würde, meine Suche fortzusetzen. Wie einfach wäre es, einfach abzuschließen und mein früheres Leben wieder aufzugreifen… Das durfte niemals geschehen.

Die aufgehende Sonne fand mich gedankenverloren auf einer Parkbank sitzend wieder. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, zurück zur Taverne zu gehen, bis mir auffiel, dass meine Habseligkeiten neben mir auf der Bank lagen. Mantel, Rucksack, alles. Der Mantel machte einen zerknitterten Eindruck, worauf ich schloss, dass ich zumindest für kurze Zeit geschlafen haben musste. Das war gut. Nächte ohne Schlaf brachten Tage voller Anstrengung mit sich.

Ich schnallte mir also meinen Rucksack um und setzte meinen Weg fort. Ich kaufte Vorräte und verließ das Dorf auf schnellstem Wege, Shae und die Aussicht auf frische Kleidung hinter mir zurücklassend. Nur eine Nacht und eine Hure mehr auf meiner langen Reise.

Ändern tat sich nichts. Nichts Wesentliches. Nicht für eine lange Zeit. Es lief alles nach ein und demselben Schema ab, der Tag folgte der Nacht und die Nacht dem Tag, der Tag fand mich schweigsam und lauschend und nachdenklich und nassgeschwitzt auf einer staubigen Straße wieder und die Nacht wenn ich Glück hatte in einem Freudenhaus, wenn ich nicht ganz so viel Glück hatte im schäbigen Zimmer einer billigen Absteige, und wenn ich Pech hatte am Wegesrand an einem fast herunter gebrannten Feuer.

Shae wurde von einer lebhaften Erinnerung zu einer verschwommenen Kontur ohne Farben, bis ich schließlich ihr Aussehen mitsamt ihrem Namen und ihrer Existenz vergessen hatte. Menschen wurden zu Nummern, die ich ihnen gab, zu gesichtslosen Körpern, die auf der Straße des Lebens wandelten, ohne einen bestimmten Sinn oder Zweck zu erfüllen. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich keiner von ihnen war, dass mein Leben…, meine Reise zumindest einen Sinn hatte. Doch irgendwie bekam ich das Gefühl, immer weiter vom Pfad meiner Bestimmung abzuweichen und den Blick für das zu verlieren, was wirklich wichtig war.

>Und ich wart` nicht, bis es Frühling wird, ich will nach Hause, will nach Hause…< murmelte ich vor mich hin, vergeblich versuchend, mir die Melodie des Liedes zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

>Das nächste Schiff, das vor Anker geht, bringt mich nach Hause, nach Hause… zu mir…< Ich konnte umkehren und versuchen, den alten Seemann wiederzufinden und ihn das Lied erneut für mich singen zu lassen. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Weg zurückfinden würde, geschweige denn ob besagter Mann nicht längst fort war. Aber was hätte das geändert? 

Ich war kurz davor, meine Reise abzubrechen und das zusammen zu kratzen, was mir von dem Mann, der ich einmal gewesen war, noch blieb...

-  
-  
-

Ich hatte die nördliche Grenze des Feuerlandes vor einigen Tagen hinter mir gelassen und war Richtung Westen unterwegs durch das Land der Reisfelder, das weitgehend aus kleinen Dörfern mit florierender Landwirtschaft bestand. Schmale gepflasterte Wege zogen sich über seichte Hügel und vorbei an bewässerten Feldern und smaragdgrünen Seen. Auf den Feldern herrschte immer viel Betrieb und die Bevölkerung schien Fremden gegenüber recht aufgeschlossen zu sein. So war es kein Wunder, dass ich mich des Öfteren von einer Menschentraube umzingelt sah, die mich nach meiner Herkunft und meiner Reiseroute fragten und mir ab und zu auch die Aussicht auf eine warme Mahlzeit und ein Bett für die Nacht boten. Ich war ihnen dankbar, lehnte jedoch ab, rastlos wie ich war.

Ich kam mit einer jungen Frau ins Gespräch, die auf einem der Reisfelder arbeitete. Ich beobachtete sie einige Zeit lang, während ich der sich windenden Straße um das Feld herum folgte. Sie musste meinen Blick irgendwie gespürt haben, denn als sie ihren Blick hob, wusste sie genau in welche Richtung sie zu schauen hatte. Ich grüßte sie mit einem knappen Kopfnicken und sie lächelte mir zu – ein attraktives Lächeln wie ich es lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte – und brach ihre Arbeit ab um sich mit mir unterhalten zu können.

Ihre Haare waren lang und schwarz und ihre Augen leuchteten wie Saphire. Ihre Haut war von der Sonne gebräunt, was angesichts ihrer Arbeit auch kein Wunder war. Doch ich erkannte sofort, dass sie eigentlich ein heller Typ war, von Natur aus von weicher, blasser Hautfarbe, sanft wie Seide bei der Berührung –

„Mein Name ist Tysha!“, stellte die junge Frau sich vor und streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. Dieses Blitzen in ihren Augen… Sie musste bemerkt haben, dass ich sie angestarrt hatte. Sie war beinahe noch ein Mädchen, achtzehn, höchstens zwanzig Jahre alt. „In letzter Zeit sind viele Fremde in dieser Gegend unterwegs“, meinte sie. „Woher kommst du?“

„Aus dem Land des Feuers“, antwortete ich knapp. „Ich bin auf der Durchreise.“

Sie nickte und blickte mich weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. „Und hat dieser Fremde auf der Durchreise auch einen Namen?“, hakte sie schließlich nach, als ich nicht weitersprach. Ihre Augen zogen mich in ihren Bann und gleichzeitig ließen sie mich unbehaglich fühlen. Sie kamen mir so bekannt vor.

„Jiraiya“, antwortete ich wie in Trance. „Mein Name ist Jiraiya.“

Mein eigener Name klang merkwürdig aus meinem Munde. So als gehöre er nicht mir, sondern irgendeiner anderen Person.

„Jiraiya also!“, meinte das Mädchen sichtlich erfreut. „Freut mich sehr! Bist du unterwegs nach Kyoto?“

„…Kyoto?“ Ich hatte diesen Namen schon einmal gehört. Vielleicht hatte ich auch den Ort schon einmal besucht, auf einer meiner unzähligen Missionen, doch gerade in diesem Augenblick wusste ich nichts mit diesem Begriff anzufangen. Und Tysha schüttelte ungläubig ihr aufgewecktes Köpfchen, so als konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass jemandem Kyoto kein Begriff war.

„Na Kyoto halt, die größte Stadt hier in dieser Gegend. Dort findet einmal in der Woche der große Markt statt, auf dem wir unsere Sachen verkaufen… Viele Leute sind dorthin unterwegs, darum dachte ich…“

Ein großer Markt voller Leute aus allen Landen versprach eine gute Chance zu sein, Informationen zu sammeln. Einen großen Verlag sollte es laut Tysha ebenfalls in dieser Stadt geben, sowie diverse Tavernen und – was für mein körperliches Wohlbefinden am wichtigsten war – ein Badehaus. Und idealerweise war es nur mehr ein vierstündiger Marsch bis dorthin.

Mein nächstes Reiseziel stand somit fest, und als ich mich bei Tysha für diese Informationen bedankte zwinkerte sie mir zu und meinte, dass wir uns mit viel Glück in der Stadt über den Weg laufen könnten. Da hätte ich wirklich nichts gegen, dachte ich im Stillen, und ärgerte mich über diesen Gedanken.

Was war nur los mit mir? Warum schwirrten meine Gedanken ständig umher? Warum war ich nicht dazu fähig, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen? Die Menschen und Bäume und Felder um mich herum verblassten und ich sah mich gefangen in einem Tagtraum, der niemals zu enden schien.

Es war immer dasselbe. All die Wochen (Monate? Jahre?), die ich nun bereits unterwegs war, träumte ich des Tags von der Vergangenheit und des Nachts von der Straße. Dieser Umstand erzeugte eine solch konfuse Mischung in meinem Inneren, dass ich in manchen Momenten nicht einmal mehr dazu fähig war, zwischen Schlafen und Wachen zu unterscheiden.

Ich war viel zu lange ziellos von Ort zu Ort gereist... Und gebracht hatte es mir letztendlich gar nichts, außer Blasen an den Füßen und ein paar nächtlichen Abenteuern. Darauf konnte ich gut verzichten. Ich brauchte etwas Zeit für mich, das stand fest. Ich war seelisch sowie physisch an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich einfach nicht mehr weiterleben konnte wie bisher.

Und so kam es, dass ich beschloss, mich in dieser so vielversprechenden Stadt namens Kyoto für eine Weile niederzulassen. Nicht offiziell, nicht einmal völlig bewusst. Ich wusste bloß - So konnte es nicht weitergehen. 

Und ich zog meine Konsequenzen.

-  
-  
-

Kyoto konnte von der Größe her gut mit meiner eigenen Heimatstadt konkurrieren. Und auch von der Lage her bemerkte ich verblüffende Ähnlichkeiten. Kyoto war am Rande eines großen Waldgebietes und im Schatten eines Berges gelegen. Auch ein Fluss wand sich durch die Stadt. Lag es letztendlich daran, dass ich meine weitere Reise für unbestimmte Zeit aufschob?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich nahm mir ein Zimmer in einem Gasthaus gegenüber vom Stadtpark. Es war bei weitem nicht die beste Unterkunft der Stadt und mein Zimmer war winzig, doch ein Blick aus dem Fenster entschädigte für all das – Ich konnte von oben auf den Stadtpark herabblicken. Ich gehöre eigentlich nicht zu der Art Mensch, die sich etwas aus einer schönen Aussicht macht. Doch irgendwie schien mir dies nun sehr wichtig.

Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, am Fluss spazieren zu gehen und bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit tat ich das, was ich immer zu tun pflegte, wenn ich in einer neuen Stadt einkehrte – Ich setzte mich in ein Wirtshaus und trank Sake.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich alleine. Nicht etwa, weil ich keine Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, ein hübsches und williges Mädchen zu bekommen, ich fühlte mich einfach... nicht in der Stimmung. Eine seltsame Melancholie hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen und ich schob sie auf die Ähnlichkeit dieses Ortes mit meiner Heimat.

In dieser Nacht träumte ich nicht von der Straße. Ich träumte, dass ich in einem leeren Raum stand. Um mich herum war alles dunkel. Ich durchquerte den Raum mit schnellen Schritten, blickte mich um, niemand durfte mir folgen! Alles war still... Bis auf mein Herz. Es pochte und pochte so laut, dass ich glaubte, ganz Konoha müsse davon erwachen.

Mit zitternden Händen berührte ich die Türklinke am anderen Ende des Raumes. Licht schien unter dem Türschlitz hervor. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sprach mir Mut zu. Ich fühlte mich so komisch, ich war nicht imstande, meine Gefühle zu ordnen... Sie waren anders als alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben gefühlt hatte.

Mit einem Ruck riss ich die Tür auf. Der Raum vor mir war von Kerzen erleuchtet. Sie tauchten das Zimmer in flackerndes Zwielicht. Einladend warm war es dort drinnen... Nicht so kalt wie draußen. Doch was mich wirklich in diesen Raum zog, das waren nicht die Kerzen, nicht die Wärme, nicht einmal die weichen Teppiche und das gemütliche Sofa. Es war –

Ich erwachte mit einem Ruck. Ich weiß nicht, was es war, das mich vorzeitig aus meinem Traum riss, denn obwohl ich einen leichten Schlaf besaß, gab es nichts, das die nächtliche Ruhe störte. Alles war still, sowohl draußen als auch hier drinnen. Kein überdurchschnittlich lautes Schnarchen aus den Nachbarräumen, keine knarrenden Dielen, nicht einmal die typischen Geräusche einer wilden Liebesnacht. Kein Vogel sang, kein Wind pfiff, nicht einmal... Halt. Ein Geräusch drang von draußen an mein Ohr. Es klang wie das Gelächter einer jungen Frau.

Ich stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Ein wunderbarer Blick über den Stadtpark bot sich mir. Zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde war er von einem Meer bunter Lichter erleuchtet. Die Lichter erinnerten mich an meinen Traum. Wie seltsam war er doch gewesen... Und zuordnen konnte ich ihn beim besten Willen nicht.

Ich wollte mich gerade wieder abwenden, da hörte ich das Lachen erneut. Ich blickte hinunter und sah zwei Menschen direkt unter meinem Fenster auf einer Bank sitzen. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, vom Alter her höchstens fünfundzwanzig. Sie saßen Arm in Arm, und die junge Frau redete und lachte ununterbrochen. Der Mann saß einfach nur da und hörte ihr zu, lächelte ab und an, und streichelte ihr dann und wann leicht durchs Haar.

Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wovon die Frau sprach. Doch es war leicht zu erkennen, dass es sich bei den beiden um ein frisch verliebtes Paar handelte. Die Frau versuchte, ihre Nervosität durch willkürlich aufgegriffene Gesprächsthemen in den Griff zu bekommen... Und der Mann hörte zu und schwieg, aus Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen. Wie berechenbar die Menschen doch sein konnten, wenn sie verliebt waren. Doch seltsamerweise rührte mich dieser Anblick. Wie schnell man auf der Straße doch vergisst, welch aufregende Erfahrungen das Leben für uns bereithält.

Ich wandte mich von den beiden ab, und legte mich zurück ins Bett. Doch schlafen konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr. Also entzündete ich eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch neben mir, nahm mir Papier und Federhalter und begann mit meinem Buch. Einfach so.

Es war verblüffend. Wie lange hatte ich mir nicht schwergetan und immer wieder von neuem mit meinem Roman begonnen, weil ich es nicht fertiggebracht hatte, meine zerstreuten Gedanken in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Und jetzt auf einmal war da diese klare Linie in meinem Kopf und meine Finger brauchten nichts anderes zu tun, als den Federhalter über das Papier gleiten zu lassen. Die Worte schienen sich ganz von alleine zu formen. Ich brauchte nur dasitzen und sie mir anzusehen. Und von dem Ergebnis war ich mehr als zufrieden. Zugegeben, es war nichts mehr als der Anfang einer ziemlich kitschigen und an manchen Stellen beinahe anstößig wirkenden Liebesgeschichte... Doch es war weitaus mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Ich schrieb die ganze Nacht hindurch bis in den frühen Morgen herein, und als mein Magen vor Hunger zu knurren begann, nahm ich mein Manuskript kurzerhand mit hinunter in den Schankraum, wo jeden Morgen gegen einen geringen Aufpreis für die Gäste des Hauses ein herzhaftes Frühstück angeboten wurde.

Und als ich am späten Morgen dann am Fluss spazieren ging, war mir kaum bewusst, dass ich Papier und Stift mit mir führte. Völlig unbewusst hatte ich sie in meinen Rucksack gesteckt.

Der späte Nachmittag fand mich auf der Bank unter meinem Zimmer sitzend wieder. Auf eben jener Bank, auf welcher ich die Nacht zuvor das Liebespaar hatte sitzen sehen, was mir eine nie zuvor da gewesene Kreativität beschert hatte. Ich schrieb... Und auch die darauffolgenden Tage schrieb ich. Ich tat kaum etwas anderes, und es... war seltsam befreiend, an nichts anderes denken zu müssen als an die Geschichte zweier Menschen, die in einem Hin und Her aus Liebe und Eifersüchteleien verstrickt waren. Wie einfach das Leben doch erscheinen konnte, wenn man es sich nicht unnötig schwer machte...

...Doch wie flüchtig waren solche Momente.

An irgendeinem Morgen – Die letzten Tage hatte ich so sehr in den Tag hineingelebt, dass ich nicht einmal mehr wusste, welcher Tag der Woche es war – beschloss ich, dem stadteigenen Badehaus einen Besuch abzustatten. Die Hitze des Wassers und der schwere, mit zahlreichen Kräuterzusätzen geschwängerte Dampf taten mir gut. Auch wenn meine Unterkunft über einen eigenen Baderaum verfügte, von welchem ich natürlich auch Gebrauch gemacht hatte, so hatte ich trotzdem erst jetzt das Gefühl, der gesamte Staub und Schweiß meiner Reise würde von mir abgewaschen und die Anstrengung und die Strapazen von meiner Seele genommen.

Auch die Gelegenheit zu einer Massage nahm ich wahr. Es gefiel mir gut, einfach nur regungslos auf der gepolsterten Liege zu entspannen und mir meinen verspannten Rücken von einer gut aussehenden jungen Frau bearbeiten zu lassen, die obendrein auch noch etwas von ihrem Handwerk verstand.

In jener Nacht schlief ich wie ein Toter.

Und am darauffolgenden Tag beendete ich mein Buch.

-  
-  
-

Ich schrieb die letzten Zeilen an einem Tisch eines Nudelstands, zu dem mein Hunger mich zur Mittagszeit getrieben hatte. Den Mund voller Nudeln beendete ich meinen Roman und überflog kritisch die letzten Zeilen. Zugegeben... Die Handlung war nicht die originellste. Über den Stil ließ sich streiten. Und viele der Szenen waren eindeutig nicht jugendfrei. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte ich einen solchen Groschenroman niemals freiwillig zur Hand genommen. Aber...

Ich hatte etwas zu Ende gebracht. Nur darum ging es.

Ich weiß nicht ob es Zufall war oder ob das Schicksal an jenem Tag sein Spiel mit mir trieb – Gerade an jenem Mittag wartete am Tisch neben mir ein gelangweilter Redakteur des bekanntesten Verlags Kyotos auf sein Essen. Er musste mich bereits eine geraume Zeit lang beobachtet haben, denn gerade als ich mich fertig machte zu gehen, sprach er mich an.

Was ich denn da geschrieben hätte, wollte er wissen, und da ich sowieso nicht wusste, was ich sonst hätte machen sollen, ließ ich mich auf seine Frage ein. Ich erzählte ihm von Art und Inhalt meines Werkes, davon ausgehend, der junge Mann würde schnell sein Interesse an mir verlieren. Doch wider Erwarten nickte dieser eifrig und fragte mich gar, ob ich ihm meinen Roman nicht leihen könne. „Ich bin immer auf der Suche nach neuen Geschichten, die sich gut vermarkten lassen!“, erklärte er. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist deine ja eine davon!“

Ich nahm sein Angebot an. Einfach weil ich mir dachte, es könne ja nichts schaden, sich eine Meinung über das Buch einzuholen. Ich gab dem jungen Mann mein Buch und erklärte ihm, in welchem Gasthaus ich zurzeit wohnte. Er versprach, das Buch zu lesen und mir im Laufe des nächsten Morgens eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Ganz zufrieden mit mir und der Welt trat ich den Rückweg zu meiner Unterkunft an, als mir einfiel, dass heute der große Markt in der Stadt abgehalten wurde. Rückblickend kann ich mir nicht erklären, aus welchem Grund ich auf einmal das Bedürfnis hatte, ihn zu besuchen, hatte mich der Gedanke daran doch zuvor nie gereizt.

Meine Füße jedenfalls trugen mich an jenem frühen Nachmittag zuverlässig durch die Straßen und Gassen Kyotos bis hin zu dem großen gepflasterten Platz, auf welchem der Trubel bereits in vollem Gange war. Menschen tummelten sich in dem viel zu engen Raum zwischen den einzelnen Ständen und der hohe Lärmpegel verhinderte jede Art von normaler Konversation. 

Ich schlenderte durch die Menschenmassen hindurch und ließ mich von den unzähligen Sinneseindrücken benebeln, die sich mir boten. Da vorne wurde um einen Ochsen gefeilscht. Hier pries eine stämmige, alte Verkäuferin die Qualität ihrer Mangos an. Dort stritten sich zwei junge Frauen um die letzte Portion frischen Fisches. In Konoha war es genauso gewesen. Und wahrscheinlich war es auf allen anderen Märkten auf diesem Teil der Welt dasselbe. Das ungeschriebene Gesetz, nach welchem es auf jedem Marktplatz gleichermaßen zuging. 

In Konoha, damals, war der Markttag der Lichtblick meiner Woche gewesen. Damals, als ich noch jung war. Später dann schickte ich andere Leute, um meine Besorgungen zu erledigen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die wesentlichen Dinge, statt mich mit Nebensächlichkeiten aufzuhalten. Ich trainierte den ganzen Tag lange. Das war meine Priorität. Und ich war ehrgeizig und diszipliniert wie kaum jemand. Das war in meiner Jugend. Als ich schließlich so alt war, dass sie mich abends in die Tavernen ließen, ging es mit meiner Disziplin ein wenig bergab. Statt mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl aufzustehen und auf die Trainingsplätze zu gehen, blieb ich bis mittags im Bett liegen, um meinen Rausch vom Vorabend auszuschlafen. Auch Tsunade verfiel der Versuchung des Alkohols. Und nicht nur das. Der Spielsucht verfiel sie schon in jungen Jahren. 

Wir trainierten noch immer. Wir wurden immer noch stärker. Wir waren die besten unseres Jahrgangs, denn wir hatten den besten Lehrmeister von allen gehabt. Wir hatten nur irgendwann begriffen, dass das Leben auch aus anderen Dingen bestehen musste als nur dem Kampf. Zu großer Ehrgeiz kann zu dem Wunsch führen, zu große Macht zu erlangen. Und das um jeden Preis und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Es war so einfach, abzurutschen. So einfach, zu fallen. Und wir wussten es. Wir wussten es und versuchten, unser Leben zu genießen, so gut es ging. 

Orochimaru war da anders. Er lachte nicht. Er ging nicht mit uns weg. Er schüttelte den Kopf angesichts der Zeitverschwendung, der wir uns so oft in diesen Tagen widmeten. Sinnlose Zeitverschwendung. Das waren seine Worte. Er verwendete all seine Zeit und Energie darauf, stärker zu werden. Und nicht nur das. Doch obwohl ich die Zeichen sah, blieb ich untätig. Ich blieb blind für die Gefahr, welche von meinem ehemaligen Teammitglied ausging. Einfach weil… Weil…

„Jiraiya!“

Trotz des Lärms war die Stimme deutlich für mich hörbar. Ich hob meinen Blick, und sah SIE auf mich zulaufen. Sie winkte mir zu und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie verblüfft anzuschauen. Hatte mein Verstand mir einen Streich gespielt? Hatte ich den Marktplatz unbewusst aufgesucht, um SIE wiederzusehen? 

„Jiraiya!“, rief Tysha erneut, als sie bei mir ankam, ganz außer Atem. Sie trug ein Kleid aus blauer Baumwolle und braune Sandalen. Ihre langen Haare waren in einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden. Sie sah so hübsch aus – Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, aus welchem Grund ich seit unserer ersten Begegnung nicht mehr an sie gedacht hatte.

„Du bist es wirklich!“, fuhr sie fort und strahlte mich an. „Ich habe schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dich hier mal zu sehen! Ich dachte, du wärst schon längst weitergezogen!“

„Nein, ich… Ich bin noch hier. Diese Stadt ist wirklich schön!“, hörte ich mich selbst sagen und Tyshas Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch.

„Oh ja“, stimmte sie zu. „Kyoto ist wirklich toll!“ Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich muss jetzt wieder zur Arbeit… Hättest du vielleicht Lust, dich heute Abend mit mir zu treffen? Wir könnten zusammen etwas trinken gehen…“ Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie mich an.

Und wer wäre ich gewesen, ihr diesen Vorschlag auszuschlagen! Tysha war alles, was mein Tag noch gebraucht hatte, um perfekt zu werden. Ich schlug also vor, dass wir uns ja gegen acht Uhr dieses Abends in der Schankstube des Gasthauses treffen könnten, in welchem ich zurzeit wohnte – Und ich kam mir richtig schäbig vor angesichts des Hintergedankens, den ich dabei hegte. Aber konnte man es mir verübeln? Der Gedanke an eine Nacht mit einem solch hübschen und unverbrauchten Mädchen wirkte nun einmal sehr verlockend auf einen einsamen Wanderer wie ich einer war. Und Tysha nahm mein Angebot an. Sie freute sich sehr darauf, ein wenig Zeit mit mir verbringen zu können. 

Sie zwinkerte mir zu, bevor sie sich umwandte und in der Menge verschwand. Das zeigte mir, dass sich ihre Vorstellungen für den Verlauf des Abends in dieselbe Richtung bewegen mussten wie meine eigenen.

Da es erst früher Nachmittag war und ich nicht wusste, was ich bis acht Uhr abends mit meiner Zeit anfangen sollte – Mein Buch hatte ich ja bereits beendet, und es konnte nicht schaden, sich die Meinung des Redakteurs anzuhören, bevor ich ein weiteres zu schreiben begann -, beschloss ich, dem Badehaus einen erneuten Besuch abzustatten. Es herrschte ein reger Betrieb in dem dampfenden Wasserbecken, doch der Geräuschpegel war bei weitem nicht so hoch wie der auf dem Marktplatz. Im Gegenteil halfen mir die gedämpften Stimmen dabei, zu entspannen. 

>…Und wenn das Wetter so gut bleibt, könnte die Ernte dieses Jahr eine der besten der letzten Jahrzehnte werden. Aber regnen sollte es dann und wann… Und…<

>… die Geschäfte in diesem Jahr? …Oh, gut, gut. Es könnte kaum besser sein…<

>…habe das Land bereist und dabei einige interessante Entdeckungen gemacht…<

Das Land hatte ich zur Genüge bereist. Und was hatte es mir letztendlich gebracht? Schon früher war ich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass meine lange Reise auf der Suche nach Antworten viel eher einer Flucht gleichkam. Einer Flucht vor den Erinnerungen, die mich immer dann einzuholen begannen, wenn ich länger als nötig an ein und demselben Ort verweilte.

>Und der ansässige Feudallord hat angekündigt, die Steuern der Landadeligen künftig zu erhöhen. Das ist meiner Meinung nach mehr als berechtigt…<

>Diese Kleine, mit der du neulich aus warst… Ist da eigentlich was draus geworden?“

Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, mit wie vielen Frauen ich in der letzten Zeit etwas hatte. Von harmlosen Flirts bis hin zu mehrstündigen Bettgeschichten hatte ich alles zur Genüge erlebt und irgendwann aufgehört, zu zählen. Die Frauen waren alle gleich, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Lediglich die Gesichter wechselten sich ab, brannten sich für eine Weile tief in mein Gedächtnis, zusammen mit der Erinnerung an die Nacht, die ich mit dem jeweiligen Mädchen verbrachte. 

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit begann die Erinnerung dann zu verblassen, wurde verdrängt durch die Frische neuer Erfahrungen und durch anstrengende Stunden auf der Straße. Und mit der Erinnerung verblassten auch die Gesichter. Bis ich allen Frauen, mit der ich in meiner Vergangenheit etwas hatte, ein und dasselbe Gesicht verlieh. Momentan war Tysha dieses Gesicht. Obwohl ich Tysha noch gar nicht hatte. Sie…

>Ich weiß nicht. Mit den Frauen habe ich irgendwie kein Glück…<

>Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen – Das Leben hält noch so vieles für dich bereit! Du bist noch so jung und…<

>Der Feudallord könnte doch selbst mal etwas von seinem Geld abdrücken, bevor er…<

>Weißt du schon das Neuste – Orochimaru hat…<

>...Einfach den armen Leuten das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen, das ist…<

WAS?!

>…, und Akatsuki scheint darüber gar nicht erfreut zu sein! Kein Wunder, immerhin geschieht es nicht alle Tage, dass ein Mitglied der Organisation den Rücken kehrt.<

>Das ist doch unsere Chance! Sie werden sich nach neuen Mitgliedern umschauen-<

>Nicht so laut, du Narr! Lass uns das an einem anderen Ort besprechen…<

Was war das? Spielten meine Ohren mir einen Streich? Sollte ich nach all der Zeit endlich auf meine erste Spur gestoßen sein?

Die beiden Männer, deren Gespräch ich verfolgt hatte - der eine noch jung, mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und der andere etwa in meinem Alter -, erhoben sich und wickelten sich Handtücher um ihre Hüften. Dann stiegen sie aus dem heißen Wasser, während ich noch immer wie erstarrt im Becken verweilte. Erst, als die beiden durch eine schmale Tür in das Innere des Badehauses verschwanden – höchstwahrscheinlich in Richtung der Umkleide -, schaffte ich es, mich aus meiner Starre zu lösen.

-  
-  
-

Ich erhob mich aus dem dampfenden Bad und wickelte mir mein Handtuch fest um die Hüften. Lautlos schlich ich mich in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen und zog mich um. Schnell, aber ruhig, und immer darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. 

Dann verharrte ich reglos am Ausgang des Badehauses im Schatten eines Baumes. Nur meiner jahrelangen Ausbildung zum Shinobi und der damit verbundenen Disziplin war es zu verdanken, dass ich meine Ungeduld im Zaum halten und dem Drang wiederstehen konnte, die beiden Männer hier und jetzt zur Rede zu stellen; ihnen all meine verzweifelten Fragen an den Kopf zu werfen. Wie unvernünftig wäre das gewesen! Wie viel klüger war es doch, den beiden hinterher zu schleichen und zu belauschen, was auch immer sie an einem ruhigeren Ort zu bereden hatten!

Mein Inneres stand zu jenem Zeitpunkt unter Strom wie schon lange nicht mehr. Den Namen meines ehemaligen Kameraden aus dem Mund eines Fremden zu hören, und nicht bloß immer wieder in meiner eigenen lückenhaften Erinnerung, das war… ein seltsames Gefühl. Und es riss mich zurück in die grausame Realität, die den Grund für meine Reise darstellte.

Es dauerte viel zu lange. Die Minuten dehnten sich zu kleinen Ewigkeiten aus während ich wartete, und schon fragte ich mich panisch, ob die beiden nicht durch einen Hinterausgang entkommen waren, von dem ich nichts wusste, als sie dann auf einmal völlig unspektakulär aus dem Badehaus traten und der Straße in Richtung Innenstadt folgten, ohne mich zu bemerken.

Ich folgte ihnen in einem großzügig bemessenen Sicherheitsabstand, vorsichtig und extrem aufmerksam, um auch kein Wort zu verpassen, das die beiden auf ihrem Weg miteinander sprechen könnten. Doch sie schwiegen beharrlich. Und meine Ungeduld wuchs. 

Kein Mensch kam uns entgegen. Die Straßen Kyotos waren zu dieser Zeit des Tages ungewöhnlich ruhig, was höchstwahrscheinlich auf den Markt zurückzuführen war. Von dem Trubel bekam man hier nicht viel mit. Es war ruhig. Viel zu ruhig. Und mein Herz pochte so laut, dass ich mir sicher war, die Männer müssten es hören. Doch die gingen einfach nur weiter den Weg entlang.

Sie bogen in eine Seitengasse ein und ich folgte ihnen, meinen Sicherheitsabstand einhaltend und mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit. Vielleicht war mir das heiße Bad zu Kopf gestiegen. Oder mein Treffen mit Tysha. Oder die lange Zeit allein auf der Straße, die mich alles andere hatte vergessen lassen. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Unachtsamkeit - Ich bemerkte zu spät, dass die beiden Männer auf halbem Weg die Gasse hinunter stehen geblieben waren. 

Ich bremste abrupt ab und duckte mich in den Schatten eines Hauseinganges. Ich hoffte inständig, dass die beiden meine Präsenz nicht bemerkt hatten; dass sie zu sehr darauf brannten, ihr Gespräch von vorhin fortzusetzen; dass sie unachtsam wurden wie ich. Doch das Glück hatte scheinbar beschlossen, mir nicht länger einen Gefallen zu tun.

Sie drehten sich und blickten sich um. Ihr Blick war vorsichtig. Wachsam. Wie Menschen sich in einer solch dunklen Gasse umzuschauen pflegen, wenn sie spät nachts ein Geräusch hören, das die allumfassende Ruhe stört, oder aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten sehen, der dort nicht hingehört. Ich atmete nicht. Ich versuchte, meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Doch der Schaden war angerichtet. 

Die Männer blickten in meine Richtung, sie schienen mich durch die Schatten hindurch genau sehen zu können, obwohl mir das schier unmöglich erschien! Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung, auch in Entsetzen, und dann ergriffen sie die Flucht. Einfach so. Sie hasteten die Gasse entlang auf eine Querstraße und als sie dort ankamen, liefen sie in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon. 

Ich war ihnen auf den Fersen, benommen und verärgert über die Tatsache, dass ich so unaufmerksam gewesen war. Ein toller Shinobi war ich, mich so leicht enttarnen zu lassen! Was ein Wrack war ich geworden! Doch all diese Vorwürfe halfen mir im Moment nicht weiter. Ich beschloss, meine Vorsicht fallen zu lassen. Sie war nicht mehr von Nutzen, wo ich doch sowieso bereits durchschaut worden war. So setzte ich auf Geschwindigkeit und beschloss, da es unmöglich war, beide Männer zur gleichen Zeit zu verfolgen, mich an den älteren der beiden zu heften. Ich war mir sicher, dass er es war, der im Badehaus das Wort geführt hatte. 

Auch wenn ich nur seinen Rücken sah, spürte ich doch das Entsetzen, das ihn ergriff, als er meine Präsenz hinter sich spürte. Sie trieb ihn zu Höchstleistungen an, panisch stolperte er über das Kopfsteinpflaster der Straßen und die wenigen Menschen, die unseren Weg kreuzten, wichen alarmiert zur Seite. Der Mann war gut in Form. Wahrscheinlich sogar ein guter Kämpfer. 

Doch er war kein Shinobi und sein Fluchtversuch blieb ohne Erfolg. In einer menschenleeren Straße holte ich ihn mit schnellen Schritten ein und schmetterte seinen Körper noch im Lauf gegen eine Hauswand. Er stöhnte auf und wollte zu Boden sinken, doch ich nagelte seinen Körper gnadenlos an der Wand fest. Meine linke Hand lag auf seiner Kehle. 

„Wo ist er?!“, brach es aus mir hervor. Meine Stimme klang selbst für meine Verhältnisse viel zu rau. Der Mann blickte mich an, und der Ausdruck in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen veränderte sich, zwar unmerklich, doch ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er überrascht war, mich als seinen Verfolger zu erkennen. Als hätte er erwartet, jemand anderem gegenüberzustehen. Doch in jenem Moment war ich viel zu angespannt, viel zu aufgewühlt, um mir über solcherlei Dinge Gedanken zu machen. „Wo er ist, frage ich dich!“, wiederholte ich ungeduldig, und verstärkte meinen Druck um die Kehle des Mannes.

Seltsamerweise wusste der Mann sofort, was ich von ihm wollte. „Bitte…“, brachte er hervor. „Ich… Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist!“ Er versuchte zu schlucken, doch mein Griff um seinen Hals war zu fest. Gequält blickte er von meinem Gesicht hinunter zu meiner Hand.

„Dann sag mir, WAS du weißt!“, knurrte ich und ließ ihn mit einem Ruck los. Der Mann sackte haltlos zu Boden und begann zu husten. Er umfasste seinen Hals mit beiden Händen und massierte die geschundene Haut. Und meine Ungeduld wuchs. „Na los!“, presste ich hervor und es klang wohl bedrohlich genug. Der Mann rappelte sich hoch. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich ihn im Bad bedeutend falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Er war ein ganzes Stück jünger als ich, nur wenige Jahre älter als sein schwarzhaariger Freund, doch es lagen dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen. Seine Haut hatte einen ungesunden Grauton und sein Gesicht unter dem braunen Haar wirkte ausgezehrt. Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn älter eingeschätzt hatte.

„B-Bitte…“, begann er von neuem. „Er hat die Organisation vor kurzem verlassen, ich habe nur durch Zufall davon erfahren! Sie…“ Er schluckte und blickte sich nervös um. „Sie sind sehr zornig darüber, denn er hat Informationen, die ihnen schaden könnten…“

„Was für Informationen?!“, hakte ich nach, doch der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er zu. „Sie sprechen nicht darüber, vielleicht wissen sie es auch gar nicht.“

„Wer sind SIE?“ 

„Kontaktleute. Informanten für die Organisation. Ich treffe sie ab und zu. Sie haben immer Aufträge für mich und sie bezahlen nicht schlecht.“

Ich fragte nicht weiter nach, um welche Art von Aufträgen es sich hierbei handelte. Ich kannte derartige Geschäfte zur Genüge. Die Handlanger erledigten die kleinen Sachen – Ein Diebstahl hier, ein Raubüberfall da. Spionagetätigkeiten, welche die tatsächlichen Informanten auf sie abwälzten, um sie nicht selbst erledigen zu müssen. Dafür ließen sie gerade so viel an Information springen, dass die Handlanger sich wichtig fühlen konnten. Ein sehr… erfolgreiches Prinzip. Ich schnaubte verächtlich und mehr als nur ein bisschen frustriert. Dieser junge Mann war nicht der Fang, den ich mir erhofft hatte. Doch er wusste etwas. Irgendetwas musste er wissen, das mir weiterhelfen konnte!

„Wo hat Akatsuki ihren Sitz?!“

„Irgendwo im Norden.“ Die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang zunehmend verzweifelt. „Genau weiß ich es nicht, sie wechseln ständig. Bitte, lass mich gehen!“

Ich ignorierte die Bitte. „Wo ist Orochimaru jetzt?!“, drängte ich weiter. Der Mann antwortete nicht und ich drängte ihn zurück an die Wand. Erst als ich meine Hand erneut hob, um seine Kehle zu umschließen, gab er mir die gewünschte Information.

„Osten!“, stammelte er hastig. „Er ist nach Osten gegangen! Sie haben versucht, ihm zu folgen, doch sie haben seine Spur verloren, im Land der Reisfelder.“

Seine Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag. 

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. War der eine, den ich suchte, womöglich ganz in meiner Nähe, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte? Das Land der Reisfelder... Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte ich dieses Gebiet durchquert, Kyoto lag nahe der Grenze. Wie hatte ich bloß so unachtsam sein können? Diese Frage stellte sich mir bereits vor wenigen Minuten, als ich meine Tarnung so leichtsinnig preisgab, und mit Widerwillen musste ich mir nun eingestehen, dass meine Reise mir tatsächlich nicht guttat.

„Bist du dir sicher?!“ Ich blickte den Mann scharf an. Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagte. Er konnte lügen, ohne dass ich es bemerken würde. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war ich mir sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Es war, als hätte ich die Wahrheit die ganze Zeit bereits tief in mir gespürt, seit meiner Ankunft in dieser Stadt. Konnte es sein, dass die Verbundenheit, die ich mit diesem Ort empfand, nicht auf meine Assoziation mit Konoha zurückzuführen war? Konnte es sein, dass ich unbewusst die Aura eines mir vertrauten Menschen gespürt hatte? Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Doch auszuschließen war es nicht.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher!“, bestätigte der Mann. „Lässt du mich jetzt gehen?“ 

Ich drehte dem Mann den Rücken zu und er nutzte die Chance, zu entkommen. Es war mir nur recht. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihn noch hätte fragen sollen. Mein Inneres fühlte sich an wie betäubt und während meine Füße mich die Straße entlang trugen, ohne dass ich irgendeinen Einfluss darauf hatte, dachte ich erneut an die Zeit zurück, in der ich zielstrebig und verbissen all meine Ziele verfolgt hatte. Der Beginn meiner Reise schien Jahrhunderte zurück zu liegen und doch sah ich meine Heimat ganz deutlich vor meinem inneren Auge. So als würde dort noch immer jemand auf mich warten. So als würde es irgendjemanden interessieren, ob ich heimkehrte oder nicht. So als hätte der Ort meiner Jugend nicht längst allen Reiz für mich verloren.

Es ist kein schönes Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, wo man hingehört. Kyoto war ein schöner Ort, doch ich gehörte ebenso wenig hierher als an irgendeinen anderen Ort. Ich konnte morgen schon wieder ganz woanders sein und lediglich der Besitzer der Unterkunft, in der ich wohnte wäre traurig über das fehlende Geld.

Ich merkte, wie der Pessimismus mich übermannte. Grimmig blickte ich nach vorne und versuchte, die Welt um mich herum zu erkennen. Meine Beine hatten mich ohne mein Zutun in den Park getragen. Von meinem Fenster aus hatte ich einen guten Blick darauf. Bei Dunkelheit war er von Lichtern hell erleuchtet. Wenn ich nachts nicht schlafen konnte, zog ich mir einen Stuhl vor mein Fenster und blickte hinab in das Lichtermeer. Das hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Doch ich war selten hier, mittendrin. Die Lichter verloren ihre Wirkung, wenn man mittendrin stand. Sie waren immer noch schön, hatten aber nicht diesen Hauch von Magie, den sie ausstrahlten, wenn man sie von weiter weg betrachtete. 

Ich setzte mich auf eine Parkbank und war eine Zeit lang voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, mich schlecht zu fühlen. Ich war auf eine eventuell heiße Spur gestoßen und hatte überhaupt kein Interesse daran, ihr zu folgen! Was war nur los mit mir?! Früher wäre mir das niemals passiert! Früher hätte ich noch am selben Abend meine Sachen gepackt und wäre abgereist! 

Verdammt...

Ich spürte Wut in mir hochsteigen. Wut auf mich selbst, weil ich mein Feuer verloren hatte. Das konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Ich musste entweder dranbleiben oder umkehren. Diese Jagd nach schönen Illusionen und kurzzeitigem Vergessen musste ein Ende haben! Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und starrte auf sie hinab. Ich war nicht mehr so jung, als dass ich es mir erlauben konnte, mir Zeit zu lassen – Ich musste mein Leben in den Griff kriegen... 

Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen sollte. 

Als ich so dasaß und über mein Leben nachdachte, schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf – Tysha! Es war schon dunkel. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie schon auf mich!

Ich sprang auf und eilte durch den Park meiner Unterkunft entgegen. Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen, dachte ich bei mir. Du hast eine Verabredung mit einem hübschen Mädchen und du vergisst sie beinahe…

Das wäre mir früher nicht passiert.

-  
-  
-

Als ich meine Unterkunft erreichte, wartete Tysha bereits auf mich. Sie saß auf der Bank unter meinem Fenster und ihr Blick huschte nervös über die Straße. Man sah ihr an, dass ich sie zu lange hatte warten lassen.

Als sie mich erblickte, verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln. Sie sprang auf und lief mir entgegen. „Da bist du ja endlich!“ Sie strahlte mich an. „Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest nicht kommen!“ Es schwang kein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie schien einfach nur erleichtert.

„Es tut mir leid.“, entgegnete ich. „Mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht allzu lange warten.“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung!“, sagte sie sofort mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung, und das verriet mir, dass sie tatsächlich eine lange Zeit auf der Bank verbracht hatte. Sie lächelte noch immer. Und ihr Lächeln war warm und erreichte ihre Augen. „Lass uns gehen!“, sagte sie, bevor sie meine Hand ergriff und mich in Richtung Eingangstür zog.

Herrliche, kleine, süße Tysha. Ich musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor wir an einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke des Schankraumes Platz nahmen. Sie trug ein leichtes, weißes Sommerkleid, in welches ein Muster hellroter Kirschblüten eingewebt war. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare trug sie offen. Sie schmiegten sich an ihre Wangen und bedeckten ihre Schultern, und ihre Haut wirkte durch den starken Kontrast zu dem Schwarz ihrer Haare nicht so braungebrannt wie sonst. Beinahe schon blass. Vielleicht hatte sie Puder aufgelegt. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl durchfloss mich, als ich sie so dastehen sah. Ich konnte es nicht definieren, und es verschwand, als Tysha sich setzte und den Wirt zu uns rief.

Ich bestellte mir wie immer einen Krug Sake und Tysha schloss sich mir an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie der Sake-Typ war, aber mir konnte es recht sein. Alkohol lockerte bekanntlich die Stimmung. Und bewirkte, dass so mancher all seine Hemmungen über Bord warf.

Es war nicht so, als dass mein primärer Gedanke gewesen wäre, Tysha ins Bett zu kriegen. Das wäre selbst für mich mehr als schäbig gewesen angesichts eines solch jungen und sympathischen Mädchens. Sie war nicht wie all die anderen. Zu dem Schluss kam ich nach und nach, nachdem der Wirt uns den Sake gebracht hatte und Tysha anfing, zu erzählen.

Sie erzählte mir von ihrer Kindheit im Reich des Wassers. Ich hatte bisher vermutet, sie wäre eine Einheimische im Land der Reisfelder, doch schon zuvor hatte ich erkannt, dass sie eigentlich ein heller Hauttyp war. Dass sie aus einem Reich stammte, das überwiegend von Nebel und Regen regiert wurde, wunderte mich nicht.

Tysha war mit ihrer Mutter in das Land der Reisfelder gezogen, als sie dreizehn Jahre alt war. Ihr Vater war als Shinobi in Ungnade gefallen und hatte sich daraufhin im traditionellen Seppuku das Leben genommen. Das war für einen Shinobi eine mehr als ungebräuchliche Art des Todes, die von Kriegern eines längst vergangenen Zeitalters gewählt worden war, um ihre Ehre wiederherzustellen. Scheinbar hatte Tyshas Vater dieselben Wertvorstellungen vertreten. Doch der Herrscher des Wasserreiches sah diesen Selbstmord als Flucht vor der Gerechtigkeit der Justiz an und beschuldigte Tyshas Vater dem Hochverrat.

„Natürlich mussten wir fliehen“, meinte Tysha dann, nachdem sie von den Geschehnissen erzählt hatte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Und im Großen und Ganzen gefällt es mir hier auch viel besser. Hier ist es viel friedlicher als dort. Und die Sonne scheint öfter“, fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Aber jetzt erzähl mir doch mal etwas von dir!“

Tyshas Geschichte hatte mich bewegt. Und ich empfand Bewunderung für die Art und Weise, wie leicht es ihr fiel, über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Bei mir war es anders. Meine Dämonen waren nicht so leicht zu bezwingen. Ich konnte Tysha unmöglich die Wahrheit erzählen. Unmöglich. Unmöglich.

„Es wäre unerhört, eine solch hübsche Frau mit meiner unspektakulären Lebensgeschichte zu langweilen“, sagte ich ausweichend und zwinkerte Tysha zu, und das hatte genau den erwünschten Effekt. Tysha lachte und ergriff über den Tisch hinweg meine Hand. „Du bist so charmant!“, meinte sie, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand nach dem Sake griff, und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass zumindest in mancher Hinsicht alle Frauen gleich waren.

Tysha war eine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin und eine wirklich attraktive Frau, und ich bereue zutiefst, dass ich an jenem Abend nicht zu hundert Prozent bei der Sache war. Dass meine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften, ohne dass ich es bewusst merkte.

Ich merkte kaum, dass neuer Sake gebracht wurde. Wieder und wieder. Ich merkte kaum, dass der Schankraum sich füllte und schließlich wieder leerte.

Ich merkte kaum, wie Tyshas Hand die meine massierte und wie ihr Fuß unter dem Tisch mein Bein hinaufwanderte. Sie schien nicht zu stören, dass ich nicht voll bei der Sache war. Vielleicht merkte sie es nicht.

Vielleicht hätte sie es gemerkt, hätte sie bloß nicht so viel Sake getrunken, und vielleicht hätte ich, wenn ich es ihr gleich getan hätte, am nächsten Morgen noch gewusst, wer von uns beiden die Rechnung bezahlt hatte und wie wir es die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer geschafft hatten.

Lebhaft konnte ich mich daran erinnern, wie ich Tysha das weiße Kleid über den Kopf zog und achtlos in eine Ecke des Zimmers warf. An ihre kleinen, strammen Brüste, deren Spitzen sich unter meinen Berührungen härteten. An ihren Duft, den ich einsog, als sie sich an mich schmiegte und an ihre butterweichen Lippen auf meiner Haut. Und an die Hitze konnte ich mich erinnern, die schnell in meine unteren Körperregionen absank, sodass mich eine Lust durchströmte, die so intensiv war, dass es mir beinahe den Verstand raubte.

Ich hatte am nächsten Morgen und in all der Zeit danach noch lebhaft vor Augen, wie Tysha und ich auf das Bett hinab sanken, aneinander geklammert und bebend, und wie ich beim Eindringen noch feststellte, dass das hübsche junge Mädchen keine Jungfrau mehr war, bevor mein Verstand mich für jene Nacht vollends verließ.

Ich träumte.

Ich träumte von dem dunklen Gang und dem Zimmer an seinem Ende. Unschlüssig stand ich vor der Tür und starrte auf den schmalen Lichtstreifen, der unter ihr hervorstrahlte, unschlüssig, ob ich das Zimmer betreten oder mich lieber wieder zurück in mein Bett schleichen sollte. Ich war wieder jung in meinem Traum. Ich fühlte mich leicht und unverbraucht und in mir pochte ein Gefühl freudiger Nervosität. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff ich nach der Türklinke und zog sie herunter. Ich wusste, was mich hinter der Tür erwartete, und doch ließ der Anblick meinen Atem stocken.

Das Zimmer war durch Kerzenschein in ein flackerndes Zwielicht getaucht. Weiche Teppiche bedeckten den Boden. In einer Ecke stand ein Schrank. Ein Bild hing an der Wand, direkt über dem Bett. Es zeigte das Meer unter einem wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Ich hörte, wie mir das Rauschen der Wellen aus dem Bild entgegenschallte, ich wurde tiefer und tiefer hineingezogen, bis ich den Wind auf meiner Haut spürte und Meersalz auf meinen Lippen schmeckte. Ein Vogel kreischte irgendwo in der Ferne, und als ich mich umblickte, hatte ich das Zimmer hinter mir gelassen und befand mich auf einem weitläufigen Sandstrand, an einem Ort, an dem ich noch nie zuvor gewesen bin.

Ein Gefühl des Friedens erfüllte mich und ich sog die frische Meeresluft tief in meine Lungen ein. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, und für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich vollends zufrieden und mit mir selbst im Reinen. Dann schweiften meine Gedanken ab, zu dem Lied des Seemannes, dessen Melodie ich nicht mehr kannte, und die Zufriedenheit wurde von Melancholie ersetzt. Von einem auf den anderen Moment wurde der Wind kälter und der Wellengang stärker, und ein feiner Nieselregen peitschte über den ungeschützten Strand und prallte auf meiner Haut ab. Ich schützte mein Gesicht mit meiner Hand vor Wind und Regen und blinzelte durch meine Finger hindurch, um das Meer noch sehen zu können.

Doch das Wasser verschwamm vor meinen Augen, es wirkte zunehmend künstlich, fast konstruiert. Nicht länger natürlich. Das Wasser erstarrte in der Bewegung, und ich merkte, dass es aus einzelnen Farbtupfen zusammen gesetzt war. Ich war nicht länger am Meer. Ich war nie dort gewesen. Ich hatte mich in meinem Traum hinfort gewünscht, um nicht sehen zu müssen. Um mich nicht erinnern zu müssen.

Ich befand mich in dem von Kerzen erleuchteten Zimmer und vor mir stand Orochimaru. Auch er war wieder jung, vielleicht achtzehn Jahre alt, und seine Haut war blass und schön, und seine langen schwarzen Haare schmiegten sich an seine Wangen und bedeckten seine Schultern. Und seine Augen... Seine dunklen Augen maßen mich mit einem beinahe triumphalen Blick. Langsam stahl sich ein Grinsen auf seine glatten Gesichtszüge.

"Ich wusste, dass du kommst", sagte er mit seiner rauchigen Stimme und trat auf mich zu. "Ich hatte also doch recht..." Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus und strich mir mit seinen langen blassen Fingern über die Wange. Seine Finger waren kalt, und instinktiv wich ich vor seiner Berührung zurück. Das verbreiterte sein Grinsen nur. "Du bist doch nicht hierhergekommen, um unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu gehen, oder?" Seine Stimme umhüllte mich wie flüssige Seide, und unwillkürlich musste ich schlucken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und trotzdem zuckte ich bei der nächsten Berührung erneut zusammen.

Orochimaru begann zu lachen, und während er lachte, begann mein Körper zu beben. Meine Muskeln verspannten sich und ich keuchte und stöhnte, und ich fand mich auf meinem Bett in Kyoto liegend wieder, in die Laken gepresst von dem Körper über mir. Wir bewegten uns in einem Rhythmus, den nur wir beide zu kennen schienen, unsere Körper waren eins, und die Hitze, die mich umhüllte, war betörend. Ich war berauscht von dem Geruch der Person über mir, von blasser Haut und von schwarzen, langen Haaren. Tysha war einfach unglaublich. Sie war jung und schön und dynamisch und -

"Lass uns etwas Verbotenes tun...", hauchte Tysha mit rauchiger Stimme in mein Ohr. Ich erstarrte in der Bewegung und fuhr dann mit einem Ruck herum und sah, dass es nicht Tysha war, die nackt und schweißgebadet auf meinem Körper saß. "Orochimaru!" schrie ich, und alles wurde dunkel um mich herum.

-  
-  
-

Ich riss die Augen auf und war sofort wach. Mit einem Ruck saß ich aufrecht im Bett. Ich war nassgeschwitzt, meine Haare klebten an der feuchten Haut meines Nackens. Und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Nur ein Traum, rief ich mir in Gedanken, als ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Ich zwang mich dazu, gleichmäßig ein- und auszuatmen, aus Angst, zu hyperventilieren. Nichts als ein harmloser Traum.

Oder?

Die Vergangenheit, vor der ich versucht hatte zu fliehen, hatte mich völlig unerwartet wieder eingeholt. Hier, so unendlich weit fort von meiner Heimat. Heraufbeschworen durch die Ereignisse des letzten Abends? Der unerwarteten Begegnung im Badehaus? Oder war die Verbindung schon viel früher dagewesen? Hatte sich langsam in mein Unterbewusstsein geschlichen, ohne dass ich etwas davon mitbekam.

Ich hatte nie bemerkt, welch eine Ähnlichkeit Tysha mit Orochimaru besaß. Nicht bewusst. Doch jetzt stand sie mir klar vor Augen.

Die Bettseite neben mir war kalt und verlassen und ein flüchtiger Blick durch das Zimmer zeigte mir, dass Tysha bereits fort war. Ich war froh darüber. Ihre Anwesenheit hätte den Traum nur noch realer erscheinen lassen. Vielleicht konnte ich einfach so tun, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Vielleicht konnte ich diesen Tag einfach genauso beginnen, wie den letzten. Und den vorletzten. Und all die unbeschwerten Tage, die ich zuvor in dieser Stadt verbracht hatte. 

Meine Muskeln protestierten beim Aufstehen. Mein ganzer Körper tat weh, und mein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte ich die Nacht alleine mit ein paar Flaschen Sake an der Theke verbracht. Das wäre eine Alternative gewesen, von der ich mir wünschte, ich hätte sie in Betracht gezogen.

Ich wusste nicht, woher die Aufregung in meinem Körper kam. Die Verstörtheit. Die Alarmbereitschaft. Das Zimmer wurde mir plötzlich zu eng. Die Wände schienen näher und näher zu kommen, bis sie mich erdrückten. Ich taumelte zum Fenster und riss es auf, wie ein Ertrinkender schnappte ich nach Luft und sah weder den Himmel noch den Park noch die Straße unter mir. 

Ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Nichts als der Schatten einer längst vergangen Zeit. Nur ein…

Ich drehte mich um, wie in Trance. Ich richtete das Bett und zog mir frische Kleidung an und packte meine Sachen und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich das Zimmer hinter mir gelassen und lief den Gang hinunter, und die Treppe, hinein in den Schankraum auf der Suche nach dem Wirt. Er putzte gerade die Tische, und er schien ehrliches Bedauern zu empfinden, als ich ihm den Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand drückte und verkündete, dass ich die Stadt noch heute verlassen würde. Und er hatte allen Grund dazu- Ich trank oft und viel. Ich gab dem Wirt ein ordentliches Trinkgeld zusammen mit der Miete der letzten Wochen, und bedankte mich für die angenehme Gastfreundschaft. Er versicherte mir, ich könne jederzeit wiederkommen und ich tat seine Worte mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken ab. 

Ich wusste insgeheim, dass ich nie wieder zurückkehren würde.

Ich trat hinaus auf die sonnendurchflutete Straße und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Mein Kopf schmerzte noch immer, doch die frische Luft tat mir gut. Eine leichte Brise kühlte meine Haut. Ich war noch immer geschwitzt und wünschte mir fast, ich hätte vor meinem eiligen Aufbruch daran gedacht, ein Bad zu nehmen. Doch mein Weg würde mich an vielen Flüssen und Seen vorbeiführen, und vielleicht würde es auch das ein oder andere Mal regnen, wenn das Glück mir wohl gesonnen war. 

Die Straße lockte mich, lud mich ein auf ihren Pfaden zu wandeln, so wie früher. Und ich folgte ihrem Ruf. Ich setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, machte einen langsamen Schritt nach vorne. Zögerlich. Probeweise. Meine Muskeln schmerzten noch immer, doch der Drang, der Straße zu folgen, war wie ein Sog, dem ich mich nicht entziehen konnte. Ich ging einen Schritt. Dann noch einen. Dann folgte der eine auf den anderen und ich fiel in meinen altvertrauten Rhythmus ein…

„Jiraiya!“, rief eine Stimme und ich drehte mich um. Dort stand Tysha in ihrem weißen Kleid mit den gewebten Kirschblüten und ihr langes, schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind. Ich wollte sie jetzt nicht sehen. Ich wollte sie niemals wiedersehen. Nicht jetzt, da die Ähnlichkeit so offensichtlich war. Ihr bloßer Anblick wurde mir zur Qual.

„Jiraiya, was machst du?!“ Sie lief auf mich zu und ich verharrte bewegungslos, bis sie mich erreicht hatte. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie anzustarren.

„Wolltest du einfach so abhauen, ohne dich zu verabschieden?!“ Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll, und sie stemmte die Hände in ihre zierlichen Hüften. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich die verschiedensten Emotionen. Der Vorwurf überschattete alle anderen.

„Ich muss weg.“ sagte ich und meine Stimme war mir selbst fremd. „Es tut mir leid.“ Ich wandte mich von ihr ab, um meinen Weg fortzusetzen, und ich hoffte insgeheim, dass Tysha meine Abfuhr hinnehmen oder zumindest beleidigt fortgehen würde. Stattdessen folgte sie mir.

„Sag mir, wohin du gehst!“, verlangte sie zu wissen und eine ungewohnte Härte lag in ihrer sonst so weichen Stimme. „So viel bist du mir schuldig!“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Sie hielt locker mit. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“ In Wahrheit wusste ich ja selbst nicht, wohin ich mich als Nächstes wenden sollte. Kyoto zu verlassen, war das Einzige, das ich mir im Moment zum Ziel gemacht hatte. 

„Du gehst zu Orochimaru, habe ich recht?!“, rief Tysha in anklagendem Tonfall. Und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. 

„Orochimaru?“, brachte ich hervor. Meine Stimme klang rau und brüchig. Tausend Fragen auf einmal schwirrten mir durch den Kopf. 

„Du gehst zu Orochimaru. Habe ich recht?!!“ Ihre Stimme klang beinahe hysterisch, als sie die Worte wiederholte. Ich blickte ihr ins Gesicht und die stumme Anklage in ihren Augen ließ mich zurück schrecken.

„…Woher weißt du von Orochimaru?“, fragte ich und fürchtete die Antwort. Hatte sie die ganze Zeit über gewusst, wer ich war? Hatte sie mich benutzt um insgeheim an Informationen zu gelangen? Steckte sie gar mit Orochimaru unter einer Decke? Die Antwort war so simpel, wie sie beschämend war.

„Du hast diesen Namen gerufen“, presste Tysha hervor. „Gestern Nacht. Als du gekommen bist.“ Wut trat in ihre Augen, löste die stille Anklage ab. „Ich dachte, es war ein Versehen. Vielleicht. Ich habe das Zimmer verlassen und hier draußen auf dich gewartet. Ein Glück, dass ich es getan habe! Machst du das immer so? Die Frauen verführen und ficken, und danach einfach abhauen als wäre nichts gewesen? Wer ist Orochimaru überhaupt?! Irgendeine alte Liebe, bei der du keine Chance mehr hattest?! Versuchst du, deine traurigen Erinnerungen mit Sex zu kompensieren?!“

Tysha war die Zornesröte ins Gesicht gestiegen. Sie schien tatsächlich an das zu glauben, was sie da von sich gab. Und das Schlimme war, dass sie recht hatte. Jedes Wort war ein Treffer. Ich hätte sie gerne geschlagen, in diesem Moment. Ihren Kopf mit meiner Handfläche zur Seite gehauen, sodass sie zurücktaumelt und zu Boden fällt und für die Wahrheit büßt, mit der sie mich so gnadenlos und unwissend konfrontiert hatte. 

Dieses Verlangen verflog so schnell wie es gekommen war, doch der kurze Moment war genug gewesen. Ich hätte beinahe die Beherrschung über mich verloren und das durfte auf keinen Fall erneut geschehen. Ich musste weg. So schnell es ging. Und weit, weit fort.

Diesmal lief Tysha mir nicht hinterher. Ich ließ sie hinter mir zurück, entfernte mich Schritt für Schritt für Schritt von ihr, und alles, was ich spürte, war ihr anklagender Blick, der sich in meinen Rücken bohrte. >Du warst es nicht wert, Jiraiya<, hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Es war ihre Stimme, vermischt mit den Stimmen aller anderen Frauen, mit denen ich jemals ein Bett geteilt hatte. >Du bist nichts als ein erbärmlicher Taugenichts, der sein Leben nicht in den Griff bekommt. Jiraiya.<

Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt unwillkürlich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Menschen und Häuser an mir vorbeiziehen. Ich beachtete sie nicht. Sie hatten ihren Reiz für mich verloren. 

Plötzlich packte mich starkes Heimweh. Ich war weit entfernt von Daheim. Nichts als ein verlorener Mann ohne Kurs. Aus jeder Richtung schien es mich zu rufen, und doch war mir kein Weg vertraut.

>Häuser schau`n mich an, als sollt` ich sie erkennen, doch ich weiß nicht mehr, was war… 

Blaues Licht an den Fenstern, jemand ruft nach mir… Aber das ist jetzt alles egal…<

Das Lied des alten Seemannes hatte ich beinahe vergessen. Der Text passte. Er passte einfach. Und ihn in meinem Kopf zu wiederholen tat gut, auch wenn ich die Melodie nicht mehr kannte. Melancholisch war sie gewesen. Traurig. Daran glaubte ich mich zu erinnern. 

Noch ein weiterer Störenfried kam mir in die Quere, bevor ich die Stadt endgültig verlassen konnte. Der Redakteur, dem ich mein Buch am vergangenen Mittag zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, hatte sein Wort gehalten. Er war völlig außer Atem, als er mich erreichte. Er war den ganzen Weg von meiner Unterkunft aus gerannt, um mich einzuholen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ein Passant ihm verraten, in welche Richtung ich gelaufen war. Oder der Wirt. Oder Tysha. Was spielte es für eine Rolle…

Die Nachricht, die er mir brachte, war verblüffend. Sein Vorgesetzter war von dem Buch schlichtweg begeistert und bot mir an, es zu veröffentlichen. Die Augen des jungen Mannes strahlten, als er mir von der Neuigkeit berichtete, und wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich gefreut, wäre meine Laune nicht von den jüngsten Ereignissen getrübt gewesen. 

Doch ich wimmelte ihn ab, sagte ihm, das Buch sei mir nicht länger wichtig und wenn er es veröffentlichen wolle, könne er es gerne tun. Ich schenkte ihm das Buch. Ich hatte nicht vor, jemals ein neues zu schreiben. Insgeheim nahm ich an, dass das Buch unter dem Namen des Reporters oder seines Vorgesetzten veröffentlicht werden würde. Niemand würde später nachweisen können, dass der Autor ein anderer war. So etwas kam häufig vor, und mir wäre es egal gewesen. 

Doch der junge Mann hielt sein Wort schon wieder und ungefähr zwei Jahre später hielt ich erstmals eine Kopie meines eigenen Buches in der Hand. Doch bis dahin war es noch eine lange Zeit... 

Ich verließ Kyoto, um niemals wiederzukehren. So wie mich schon viele Städte kommen und gehen sahen. Doch das hier war anders. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht länger fortlaufen konnte. Doch auch ein Neuanfang kam nicht infrage. Der gescheiterte Versuch in Kyoto war der Beweis dafür. Es war Zeit, dass ich mich meinen inneren Dämonen stellte… 

Ich hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen sollte.

>Und ich wart` nicht bis es Frühling wird, ich will nach Hause, will nach Hause…< murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich die letzten Häuser hinter mir ließ. 

>Das nächste Schiff, das vor Anker geht, bringt mich nach Hause, nach Hause…<

…Zu mir…

-  
-  
-

Die Welt ist verlassen um mich herum. Sie ist leer und öde. Und ich bin das einzige lebende Wesen, das sie durchstreift. 

…Schmerz… 

Meine Füße sind staubig und wund. Ich bin gelaufen, den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht, den ganzen Tag… Und ich laufe die Nacht durch. Bis ich umkippe. 

Und wenn ich wieder aufwache, laufe ich weiter, und weiter und weiter alleine hier in der Ödnis. Um der Leere zu entkommen. Irgendwie. 

Doch die Leere. Ich… Die Leere ist in mir. 

ICH. bin leer. 

ich 

Die Straße. Sie windet sich durch die Dunkelheit bis in die Endlosigkeit und ich folge ihr, ich folge ihr, doch sie wirkt so bedrohlich und ich kann nicht mehr, ich möchte umkehren, doch- 

ICH. Ich kann mir nicht entkommen. 

ICH 

I   
C   
H   
.   
.   
… 

Träume plagten mich nach meinem Aufbruch aus Kyoto. Träume, die meine Vergangenheit widerspiegelten und all die vergrabenen Erinnerungen zurück in mein Gedächtnis riefen. 

Sobald ich die Augen schloss, sah ich sie vor mir. 

Also versuchte ich, meine Augen offen zu halten. Ich lief und lief. Ich lief so lange, bis meine Füße blutig waren und jeder Schritt mir zur Qual wurde. Und doch lief ich weiter, humpelnd. Zitternd. 

Ich brach auf der Straße zusammen und flüchtete mich in die Ohnmacht. Süße Schwärze umgab mich und ließ mich nichts mehr spüren. Nichts mehr wissen. 

Bis ich in der Nacht von Regen geweckt wurde. Weiter. Weiter. 

Ich bekam Fieber. Eine Bauernfamilie nahm sich meiner an und pflegte mich gesund und der einzige Dank, den ich für sie hatte, war mich eines Nachts einfach fortzuschleichen und meinen Weg fortzusetzen. 

Ich scherte mich nicht um meine Gesundheit und ich scherte mich nicht um die Menschen um mich herum. Ich nahm sie kaum wahr. Sie waren wie Steine, wie Bäume. Sie waren Bestandteil der Welt um mich herum, doch sie kümmerten mich nicht.

Ich war einfach weiter Richtung Norden gelaufen. Nicht zurück in das Land der Reisfelder, wie ich es vorgehabt hatte. Die jüngsten Ereignisse in Kyoto hatten mich derart aus der Bahn geworfen, dass ich es mir nicht leisten konnte, meine Suche fortzusetzen, aus Angst, fündig zu werden. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, ihn wiederzusehen. Ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Ihm, nicht bloß irgendeinem Abbild von ihm, einem Mädchen mit einer gewissen Ähnlichkeit, und auch nicht dem Schemen aus einem Traum, der die Vergangenheit verzerrte. 

Und doch geht das Schicksal manchmal seltsame Wege. Denn gerade als ich beschlossen hatte, meine Suche nach ihm aufzugeben, war er es, der mich schließlich fand…

Ich spürte seine Präsenz schon lange, bevor ich seine Stimme hörte. Es war genau wie damals, als wir zusammen trainierten. Er hatte andauernd versucht sich von hinten an mich heranzuschleichen, und auch wenn kein Geräusch ihn verriet, so wusste ich doch immer genau, wo er war. Er hatte mehr als nur einmal über dieses Phänomen geklagt und auch ich selbst habe es mir nie erklären können.

Sei es wie es war, in diesem Augenblick hätte ich meine Fähigkeit, seine Präsenz zu spüren, zu meinem Vorteil nutzen können. Wenn schon nicht dazu, ihm eine Falle zu stellen (auf diese scharfsinnige Idee wäre ich niemals rechtzeitig gekommen, nicht wenn es um Orochimaru ging), dann doch wenigstens dazu, mich seelisch und moralisch auf die kommende Konfrontation vorzubereiten.

Doch alles, was ich tat war den Kopf zu schütteln und mich zu fragen ob ich letztendlich nicht doch den Verstand verloren hatte. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung und Rastlosigkeit konnten den Geist des Menschen trügen und ihm Dinge vorgaukeln, die in Wirklichkeit ganz und gar unmöglich waren. Der Mann hatte mir erzählt, dass Orochimaru im Osten war. Und ich war nach Norden gegangen, tagelang, nächtelang, immer nach Norden. Orochimaru würde mich niemals suchen. Er würde niemals freiwillig zu mir kommen...

Und bevor ich diesen Gedankengang zu Ende formulieren konnte, stand er auch schon vor mir. Einfach so. Auf einmal... war er einfach da. Und starrte mich an.

Und ich blieb stehen und starrte zurück. 

Und so verharrten wir minutenlang. Ohne, dass einer von uns sich bewegte. Ohne, dass einer von uns auch nur ein Wort sprach.

Orochimaru schien um keinen Tag älter geworden zu sein. Und doch sah er nicht so aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was genau anders war. Was genau mich an ihm störte. Viel später wurde mir bewusst, dass es an seinen Augen gelegen hatte. Sie waren kalt und... weniger menschlich als sie es früher einmal waren. 

Tausend Dinge gingen mir durch den Kopf. Tausend Fragen. Tausend Vorwürfe. Doch alles, was aus meinem Mund kam war ein gebrochenes „Orochimaru...“, welches die Stille zwischen uns brach.

„Jiraiya.“, gab Orochimaru zurück, mit seiner rauen Stimme, die nicht mehr war als ein Flüstern. Und ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf seine blassen Gesichtszüge. „Jiraiya. Es ist lange her.“

„Das ist wahr.“ 

Leere Worte, nichts als bedeutungslose Floskeln, und doch waren sie mir recht. Ich war nicht bereit dazu, meinen ehemaligen Freund zu konfrontieren. Ich war nicht bereit dazu, ihm Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen und ihm all die Dinge zu sagen, die ich seit so langer Zeit immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf wiederholte.

Doch wann ist man jemals zu so etwas bereit?

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Jiraiya“, sagte Orochimaru dann, und er neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Ich dachte, du kämst mich einmal besuchen. Ich habe mir einen prächtigen Palast gebaut im Land der Reisfelder! Und ich habe dir SO viele Hinweise zukommen lassen, doch du bist einfach an ihnen vorbeigelaufen, als würde dich mein Verbleib nicht länger interessieren!“

Als ich ihn verwirrt ansah, setzte er sofort zur Erklärung an. „Ich habe dich beobachten lassen. Seit dem Beginn deiner kleinen Reise, wohlgemerkt. Ich wusste genau, wo du warst, die ganze Zeit über. Doch du selbst hast meine Spione nicht einmal bemerkt!“ Orochimaru klatschte mehrmals in die Hände, spöttisch. Verachtend. „Alle Achtung, du hast wirklich nachgelassen. Zumindest hast du die beiden Männer im Badehaus verfolgt- Doch als du erfuhrst, wo du mich finden kannst, bist du einfach in die falsche Richtung gelaufen… Warum?“

Ich bemerkte nicht sofort, dass Orochimaru mir eine Frage gestellt hatte. Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, einfach dazustehen und all die Dinge in mir aufzunehmen, die mein Gegenüber zu mir sagte. Wie lange hatte ich mir diesen Moment herbeigesehnt und mich gleichzeitig vor ihm gefürchtet. Und jetzt, wo er endlich gekommen war, war ich außer Stande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Orochimaru hatte mich verfolgen lassen und mir lauter kleine Hinweise hinterlassen, wo ich ihn finden konnte? Es spielte keine Rolle mehr und der Gedanke erschütterte mich nicht einmal. Ich war so beschäftigt gewesen mit mir selbst. So beschäftigt damit, nach meinem eigenen Frieden zu suchen, den ich jedoch niemals fand. So festgefahren und so blind für all die Dinge um mich herum...

Erst als ich die Stille bemerkte, die erneut zwischen uns herrschte, setzte ich zu einer Antwort an.

„Weil...“ Ich musste abbrechen. Ich kannte die Antwort auf seine Frage genau, doch ich war nicht bereit, sie ihm mitzuteilen. Für wie erbärmlich würde er mich halten! Jiraiya kam nach so langer Zeit noch immer nicht mit der Vergangenheit klar, er hatte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen und war weggelaufen wie der feige Versager, der er ist! Nein. Diesen Triumph konnte ich meinem Gegenüber auf keinen Fall schenken. Stattdessen beantwortete ich die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. 

„Warum zeigst du dich mir erst jetzt, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit über hast beschatten lassen?“

Orochimarus Lächeln wurde breiter. Scheinbar hatte er auf diese Frage gehofft. „Ich sehe dich einfach gerne leiden. Das ist alles.“

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich gelitten habe?“, fragte ich dann, obwohl ich die Antwort darauf bereits kannte.

„Sieh dich doch an!“ Orochimaru bewegte sich langsam auf mich zu und ich musste mich dazu zwingen, ruhig stehen zu bleiben. 

Alle Muskeln in meinem Inneren verkrampften sich und mein Herz schien für einen Augenblick aufzuhören zu schlagen, als Orochimaru seine Hand hob und mit seinen Fingern beinahe zärtlich meine Wange berührte.

Kalt, war mein erster Gedanke. Seine Finger waren eiskalt. Und doch brachten sie es fertig, mich von innen heraus zu wärmen. Ich schluckte trocken.

„Sieh dich doch an, deine Haare sind völlig zerzaust. Deine Augen sind rot geschwollen und klein, und die dunklen Ringe unter ihnen verraten mir, dass du seit mindestens einer Woche nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hast. Deine Kleider sind schmutzig und zerrissen und du...“ Orochimaru roch kurz an mir und rümpfte dann die Nase. „stinkst einfach jämmerlich.“ 

Trotz seiner Worte hörte seine Hand nicht auf, mir über die Wange zu streicheln, und der Drang, mich in die Berührung zu lehnen wurde beinahe übermächtig. Wie ich diesen Mann begehrt hatte. Wie ich diesen Mann immer noch begehrte. Es zerriss mir das Herz fast in Stücke, ihm so nah zu sein. Seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut zu spüren, seinen Geruch einzuatmen. 

„Warum bist du fortgegangen?“, sprach ich, und meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Warum bist du nicht einfach geblieben?“ 

Orochimaru rollte mit den Augen und löste seine Hand von meiner Wange. Doch ich war schneller als er, ich umschloss seine Hand mit der meinen und führte unsere Hände zu meiner Wange zurück, nicht bereit, diese kostbare Berührung schon enden zu lassen.

Orochimarus Augen weiteten sich überrascht, bevor sich erneut ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. Er kämpfte nicht gegen die Berührung an. 

„Du weißt genau, warum ich gegangen bin“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich dachte, dieses Thema hatten wir bereits, damals im Wald, als du versucht hast, mich aufzuhalten. Ich habe dir doch genau erklärt, wie es dazu -“ 

„Aber wieso?“, unterbrach ich Orochimaru, und ich drückte seine Hand so fest, dass es jedem Normalsterblichen vermutlich weh getan hätte. „Wieso?! Ich weiß, dass du fliehen musstest. Ich weiß, dass du nicht in Konoha bleiben konntest, aber wieso zum Teufel musste es überhaupt soweit kommen?! Du hattest alles in Konoha, du hattest Freunde, du hattest einen hohen Rang, du hattest Respekt und Anerkennung und alles was man sich nur wünschen kann! Du... Du hattest mich!“

Und wie er mich hatte. Wie ich ihn hatte. 

Damals, im Keller eines verlassenen Hauses in Konoha, in einem von Kerzen hell erleuchteten Zimmer. Wir hatten uns dort verabredet und Orochimaru war früher da gewesen und hatte die Kerzen entzündet und das Bett gerichtet. Ich war über ihn hergefallen sobald ich den Raum betreten hatte, betört von seinem zierlichen bleichen Körper und dem schwarzen langen Haar, und den Augen und dem kleinen, verführerischen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Wir hatten miteinander geschlafen, in jener Nacht. Und danach nie wieder.

„Oh ja“, sagte Orochimaru und er lächelte genau wie in jener Nacht.

Und dann küsste er mich. 

-  
-  
-

Er küsste mich hart und ohne Vorwarnung.

Und wie lange habe ich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt. Ich habe des Nachts oft davon geträumt wie es sein würde, Orochimaru erneut zu küssen. Wie damals, in jener Nacht, als es mir noch erlaubt war, von der Zukunft zu träumen. Sich küssen, die Nähe des anderen spüren und jede Menge Zeit zu haben, diesen Augenblick in seiner vollen Schönheit auszukosten. 

Wie weich und warm seine Lippen damals gewesen waren, voller Verlangen. Er hatte meine Lippen mit seiner warmen Zunge liebkost, bis ich ihm Einlass gewährte, und unsere Zungen hatten miteinander gespielt, hatten miteinander gekämpft, und seine Hände... Seine Hände hatten durch meine Haare gekämmt, hatten meine Schultern gestreichelt und meinen gesamten Körper unter Strom gesetzt, bis nichts mehr in meiner Welt existierte als das Verlangen nach ihm, und das Verlangen, mich mit ihm zu vereinen und ein Teil von ihm zu werden und mich ihm ganz und gar hinzugeben... 

Ich hätte ihm alles versprochen, in jener Nacht. Ich hätte alles für ihn getan. So viel Zeit...

Dieser Kuss war nicht wie damals. Dieser Kuss war genauso hart, genauso fordernd, doch ohne jede Hingabe. Ohne jedes Verlangen.

Der Kuss war kalt und berechnend... Und ich war der Erste, der ihn brach.

„Du hast mit mir gespielt“, sagte ich, und meine Stimme klang gelassener, als ich mich innerlich fühlte. Es war keine Frage. „Du hast die ganze Zeit mit mir gespielt, auch damals schon.“

Ich wischte mir mit meiner Hand meine Lippen ab, und dennoch blieb sein Geschmack auf ihnen haften. Ich wich einen Schritt von ihm zurück. Und für einen Augenblick wünschte ich mir, ich könnte dieses selbstgefällige Lächeln einfach aus ihm herausprügeln.   
„Glaubst du denn wirklich, ich hätte so etwas wie... Gefühle für dich gehegt?“ Er betonte das Wort Gefühle mit einer Abscheu, als redete er von einer ansteckenden Krankheit. „Ich dachte du hättest längst begriffen, dass mir Worte wie Freundschaft oder Zuneigung oder Liebe...“ Schon wieder diese Betonung. „...nicht wirklich etwas bedeuten. Wir hatten Sex miteinander, ja. Und du warst mir immer ein guter Gefährte. Und falls es dir irgendetwas bedeutet - Die Nacht mit dir hat mir wirklich gut gefallen. Aber mehr auch nicht.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Orochimaru zum Gehen. Und irgendetwas in mir ging kaputt. „DAS WAR ES JETZT, ODER WIE?!“, rief ich, und schon hatte ich ihn eingeholt und an den Schultern herum gerissen. „BIST DU NUR HIERHER GEKOMMEN UM MIR DAS ZU SAGEN?!“ Meine Stimme bebte vor Wut, und ich schüttelte seine Schultern mehrere Male bevor ich ihn schließlich losließ. Schon wieder überkam mich das Bedürfnis, auf ihn einzuschlagen, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen bis es ihm leidtat, mich so zu behandeln. Doch allein der Gedanke daran war lächerlich.

Gelassen blickte Orochimaru mir in die Augen. „Weißt du Jiraiya“, begann er, und er rieb sich theatralisch die Schultern. „Macht ist etwas Wundervolles. Wenn die Menschen Angst vor dir haben, sind sie bereit so ziemlich alles für dich zu machen. Das habe ich vor langer Zeit festgestellt. Die Menschen, die ich damit beauftragte, dich zu beschatten... Kein einziger von ihnen hat mich jemals nach meinen Motiven gefragt. Und warum? Weil sie Angst vor mir haben. Und das aus gutem Grund. Aber du... Du hast keine Angst vor mir. Du denkst, die Vergangenheit macht dich unantastbar, aber da liegst du falsch.“ Er lachte leicht. Ein leichtes, überlegenes Lachen. 

„Warum ich hier bin willst du wissen? Ich wollte sehen, ob du nach all der Zeit... immer noch so hoffnungslos romantisch bist wie damals. Immer noch so ein herrlicher Träumer und Idealist. Und ich muss sagen, dass meine Erwartungen sogar übertroffen wurden. Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht hinter dir lassen und du wirst es niemals können. Du bist ein Wrack, Jiraiya. Nichts als ein gebrochener alter Mann. Von dir geht keine Gefahr aus.“ 

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er mich stehen. Er verschwand so schnell und lautlos wie er gekommen war. Und ich wusste, dass ich wieder alleine war, als ich seine Aura nicht mehr spürte.

Und man könnte nun glauben, dass ich auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen bin und endgültig all meine Hoffnung verloren habe. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick hätte ich genau das auch beinahe getan. So lange Zeit habe ich in dem Glauben gelebt, irgendetwas verändern zu können. Wenn ich nur fest genug daran glaubte, würde Orochimaru zu mir zurückkehren. Wenn ich nur fest genug daran glaubte, würde er das Gleiche für mich empfinden, was ich für ihn empfand. Für diese eine Nacht... Für unsere jahrelange Freundschaft war ich bereit gewesen, alles zu tun. Doch mit zunehmender Klarheit wurde mir nun bewusst, dass dieses gesamte Unterfangen nichts gewesen war als bloße Zeitverschwendung. 

Ich konnte Orochimaru nicht bekehren. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Und alles, was er zu mir gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit. Ich war nicht dazu fähig, die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. Doch genau das musste ich tun, um meinen Verstand nicht vollends zu verlieren.

Ich ging einen Schritt vorwärts. Und dann noch einen und noch einen. Und noch einen. 

Ich war wieder unterwegs, doch diesmal hatte ich ein festes Ziel. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Meer. Ich wollte meine Reise nicht beenden, ohne wenigstens einmal das Meer gesehen zu haben. Es war nicht mehr weit, ein zweistündiger Fußmarsch vielleicht. Ich konnte das Salz in der Luft bereits riechen. Vielleicht konnte ich dort meinen Frieden finden. Vielleicht konnte ich dort die Bruchstücke meiner Würde zusammenflicken und als ganzer Mensch in die Welt zurückkehren.

All meine Gedanken konzentrierten sich auf dieses eine Ziel. Ich konnte mir keine anderen Gedanken mehr leisten. Ich durfte nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken und ich durfte mich auch nicht länger von Selbstvorwürfen zerreißen lassen. Ich musste nach vorne blicken, bloß noch nach vorne. 

Ich glaubte selbst nicht daran, dass mein Ausflug ans Meer mir irgendetwas bringen würde, doch als ich schließlich einen Hügel erklomm und sich dahinter die Weite des Ozeans auftat, fühlte ich eine innere Ruhe wie sie mir lange Zeit nicht vergönnt war. Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus, inhalierte die frische Luft des Meeres. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und ein Gefühl des Friedens umgab mich.

Ich schlenderte hinunter zum Strand und ließ mich nieder. Ich grub meine Hände in den weichen, feinkörnigen Sand und blickte nach vorne, beobachtete die Wellen und die Vögel, die am Himmel kreisten. 

Lange Zeit blieb ich so sitzen. Ich sah die Sonne langsam sinken und schließlich untergehen, und ich sah den Mond und die ersten glitzernden Sterne in der Dunkelheit, bis der gesamte Himmel von ihnen bedeckt war. Ich konnte das Meer im Dunkeln nicht sehen, doch ich hörte das Rauschen, ein gleichmäßiges Plätschern der Wellen, die an den Strand schwappten, hin... und wieder zurück, hin... und wieder zurück, hin... und wieder...

Ich merkte erst, dass ich eingeschlafen war, als ich am nächsten Morgen wiedererwachte. Gut hatte ich geschlafen im Sand. Besser als in vielen Nächten zuvor. Und keiner meiner sonstigen Träume hatte mich geplagt. 

Ich hob den Kopf, streckte mein Gesicht in die Sonne und musste lächeln, ohne einen besonderen Grund dafür zu haben. Eigentlich hätte ich weinen müssen. Oder verzweifeln. Orochimaru hatte es gewiss darauf angelegt. Hatte vermutlich fest damit gerechnet, dass unser Treffen mich endgültig brechen würde.

Doch das Gegenteil war geschehen. Nun da ich wusste, dass Orochimaru mich die ganze Zeit über belogen hatte, brauchte ich mich nicht länger mit Selbstvorwürfen zu strafen. Nun da ich wusste, dass Orochimaru nie etwas für mich empfunden hatte, konnte ich auch aufhören zu hoffen und mich anderen Dingen zuwenden. Ich konnte ihn niemals vergessen, weil ich es nicht wollte. Ich konnte ihn niemals loslassen, weil ich es nicht wollte. Weil ich mich verzweifelt an die Vergangenheit geklammert hatte. Das erneute Treffen mit Orochimaru hatte den Bann gebrochen und die Ketten gesprengt. Ich WOLLTE nun loslassen... Und ich konnte es auch.

Ich erhob mich und verließ den Strand. Ich nahm mir vor, noch eine Weile an der Küste entlang Richtung Osten zu wandern, bis die Straße mich wieder gen Süden zog. Mein Weg führte mich durch ein kleines Fischerdorf. Es war ein Dorf wie jedes andere, und ich durchquerte es ohne es überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Als ich es schon fast wieder verlassen hatte, zwang mich jedoch etwas dazu, abrupt stehen zu bleiben.

Es war das Lied, das ich einst auf meiner Reise gehört und das mich seitdem nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Das Lied, das einst ein alter Seemann mit rauer Stimme gesungen und welches mich von jenem Tag an mit Traurigkeit erfüllt hatte, auch wenn ich mich an die Melodie längst nicht mehr erinnern konnte. 

Es war dasselbe Lied und doch völlig anders. Ich suchte nach der Quelle der Musik und sah einen Fischer am Straßenrand sitzen, der gerade dabei war ein altes Netz zu flicken. Ich starrte ihn an, doch er bemerkte mich nicht. Seine Augen blickten verträumt auf das Netz hinab und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Aus seinem Mund klang das Lied nicht traurig. Aus seinem Mund klang das Lied beinahe fröhlich. Voller Sehnsucht und doch... Gesungen von einem Menschen, der mit sich selbst im Reinen ist. 

Ich setzte meinen Weg fort als das Lied verstummte, und von diesem Tag an verband ich mit diesem Lied einen schönen Tag, und einen Entschluss.

Und ich wart' nicht bis es Frühling wird  
Ich will nach Hause, geh' nach Hause  
Das nächste Schiff, das vor Anker geht   
Bringt mich nach Hause, nach Hause  
Zu mir

Ich kehrte heim nach Konoha. Und nicht ein einziges Mal auf meinem Weg blickte ich zurück. 

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-  
-  
-

Schlusswort: Das Lied, um das sich diese Geschichte dreht, ist von Rio Reiser. Es heißt „Nach Hause“. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, hört es euch doch einmal an. Ich hoffe, ich konnte die melancholische, sehnsüchtige und trotzdem leicht optimistische Grundstimmung des Liedes in der Geschichte ein wenig widerspiegeln.


End file.
